The invention relates to a device for the pyrolysis of solid pyrolysis material, hereinafter referred to as “solid fuel”. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the gasification of such solid fuel.
Solid fuel in the form of biological material, sewage sludge, carbon-containing residual materials, such as, for example, plastic materials, refuse, waste paper and the like, can be used for the production of gas. Smaller plants usually operate as fixed-bed gasifiers, whereby pieces of solid fuel present in a batch are subjected to pyrolysis. As a rule, such plants operate autothermically; that is, the energy required to achieve pyrolysis is generated by partially oxidizing the solid fuel. In professional literature, “Dezentrale Energiesysteme”, Decentralized Energy Systems, published by Oldenbourg Verlag Munich Vienna 2004, pages 176 through 197, such gasifiers are described by Jürgen Karl. The wood gasifiers described there generate relatively low-energy combustion gases and, moreover, require monitoring personnel in most cases.
The object to be achieved by the invention is to provide an improved fixed-bed gasifier. Furthermore, a method for the gasification of solid fuel is to be provided, said method being suitable for small units and energy-rich pyrolysis gases.